


Devious

by amoama



Category: Warchild Series - Karin Lowachee
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, M/M, Prompt: Devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Finch has promised something.Your usual Yuri/Finch solidarity feelings moment.





	Devious

Yuri waits in the holding bay of the Macedon’s airlock. Out there is what’s left of Yuri’s family, a reunion he doesn’t know he can survive. 

He can feel Finch at his shoulder, trying to be unobtrusive but still offering reassurance. Yuri doesn’t know how Finch got permission to accompany him when Captain Azarcon knows Finch is the only insurance for Yuri’s compliance. 

Yuri had been expecting to do this alone. But no one is more honest than Finch and only Azarcon is as devious as Yuri himself. Yuri does the maths. Finch has promised something. 

There’s always a cost.


End file.
